chika finds out
by Mew Mew White Tiger
Summary: chika finds out haruhi's secret how will he react how will the host club react and will love blossom between haruhi and chika? i fail at summarys FRIST STORY plz dont be to mean if you review rated T just in case
1. he's a girl

**(A/N: I'm a huge fan of Chika you gat to love him even if he's rude to Huni. I'm not the best writer and i hope you like this DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB if i did tamaki would die and chika would have been with haruhi ;p)**

* * *

><p>Chika Finds Out<p>

he's a she

* * *

><p>"HHHAAARRRUUUHHHIII!" Tamaki screeched and glommed Haruhi.<p>

"Senpia get off of me!" Haruhi yell.

"But my presiuse daughter daddy loves you and is protecting you form and those shade twins" Tamaki screamed.

"Boss you do know where right here, right" Hikaru said.

"And who you calling shade boss" Kaoru smirked, "your nothing but a phony prince."

"Ph- ph- phony" Tamaki stuttered before charging in to his emo corner.

"HHAARRUUHHII!" shouted the small blonde, Huni (who was really the oldest of the host club), who then leaped into Haruhi's arms.

"Hi Huni" Haruhi said with her natural host smile.

"Hi Haru-Chan" Giggled Huni.

"Huni-Senpia let go of my daughter this instant" Tamaki shot out of his emo corner and started to yell the small teen.

Tamaki was then covered by a shadow he turned to see Huni's cousin, Mori, staring down at him Tamaki shot strait back into his emo corner.

"Thanks Takashi" squealed the small blonde.

"Uhh" Mori replied

Haruhi smiled at Mori then all of the suddenly Huni leaped out of her arms and shoved her back in to a couch and Mori stood behind it making sure it didn't slide back. After all the host club members, besides Huni and Mori, recovered from the shock they looked to see Huni and his younger brother, Chika, engaged in combat. Haruhi looked to where she and Huni were standing before the attack and saw that Chika had through shikigami and her when she was holding Huni. They watched the two brothers merely fight each other they stopped for a moment when Huni started to yell. "Chika you could have hit Haru-Chan when you through those shikagami what were you thinking" he yell. "He was in the way it's not my fault" Chika shouted back. "Chika you were putting someone outside the Haninozuka family in danger when you through those you know the ruled about that" Mori stated as he glared down at him.

Chika flinched and Huni then charged at Chika filled with rage _'he could have hit Haru-Chan and he doesn't even care'_ Huni thought Chika noticed last second and barely block Huni's attack. As the fight continued on Kyouya made his way over the Haruhi. "Why don't you go change in to your costume will this is going on" kyouya said. "Um ok I'll go change then" she mumbled back and walked of in to the changing room. Haruhi walk in to the changing room and took of her jacket she didn't notice Nekozawa **(A/N: I love him) **in the back of the room.

Nekozawa ran up to Haruhi and splash her with cold water "ah!" Haruhi screamed. Nekozawa laughed and ran off. The now drenched Haruhi went back to the main room to ask kyouya if he could give her some towels.

When Haruhi entered to room she noticed that Huni and Chika's fight was over and that now they were all sitting down together listening to Chika complain about Huni's behavior while Huni at cake.

"Hey kyouya-Senpia, Nekozawa-Senpia came and dumped water on me where can I get a towel" Haruhi said.

All the guys looked up at Haruhi and all their eye went huge as saucers and faces went as red as lobsters. Little did Haruhi realize that her white shirt had go see through and now they could all see her black bra through the shirt.

"Uhh" was all Mori managed to say.

"h- hu- har- Haru- uh" the twins stuttered together.

"Haruhi um uh um" kyouya mumbled mesmerized by her tiny chest.

"…" for once the host king was quite.

Huni was less concerned about what he was seeing but what his brother was.

"your- your- he- he- he's a- a gu- gir" Chika started then all of the sudden yelled "YOU'RE A GIRL!" then the rest of the host realized someone who didn't know Haruhi's secret was now seeing the same thing they were. Haruhi's chest (bra).

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: i hope you liked it if you would plz review it so i know what you think XP)**


	2. argument

**(A/N: hope you like this chapter DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSHCOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THE VOCALOIDS)**

Chika Finds Out

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER<p>

**All the guys looked up at Haruhi and all their eye went huge as saucers and faces went as red as lobsters. Little did Haruhi realize that her white shirt had go see through and now they could all see her black bra through the shirt.**

"**Uhh" was all Mori managed to say.**

"**h- hu- har- Haru- uh" the twins stuttered together.**

"**Haruhi um uh um" kyouya mumbled mesmerized by her tiny chest.**

"…" **for once the host king was quite.**

**Huni was less concerned about what he was seeing but what his brother was.**

"**your- your- he- he- he's a- a gu- gir" Chika started then all of the sudden yelled "YOU'RE A GIRL!" then the rest of the host realized someone who didn't know Haruhi's secret was now seeing the same thing they were. Haruhi's chest (bra).**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO: ARGUMENT<p>

"Huh? How'd you figure it out Chika?" Haruhi asked

"Haruhi your shirts see through" Huni finally decided to speak.

"Oh that explains it. Ah" Haruhi covered her bra with her arms and ran back in to the changing room.

"Chika" Huni walk up behind him.

"Uh yak Mitsukuni" Chika asked still partly in a daze before seeing his brother's expression.

"If you tell anyone about Haru-Chan being a girl I will have it hurt you" Huni told his brother.

Chika started to shake from the venom in his older brother's voice "Yasuchika you should already know about my private police force correct" kyouya calmly said.

"Uh ya Senpia" Chika said barley above a whisper.

"well then you should know that if your older brother was not enough to make you keep quiet about Haruhi's secret I have my own meothoeds of keep you quite" kyouya stated rather dryly.

"You guys that enough, just leave him alone don't try punishing him for my mistake of coming out of the changing room with a see though shirt on" Haruhi said coming out of the changing room wearing her costume

Today's theme in the host club is china

Haruhi wore a small short dress that was red and gold. Later on Haruhi would be putting on a wig in two buns on the top of either side of her head; the buns were covered cloth that matched the dress.

Haruhi walked up to Chika "Chika I'm sorry to get you mixed up in to this" Haruhi apologized.

"Why do dress up like a guy" he asked.

"I'll explain after club activates" Haruhi said.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

Haruhi told Chika the story of breaking the vase and now owning the host club dept. after Haruhi had finished the twins walked up to Chika and talked him "you had better not-" Hikaru started.

"Tell anyone of Haruhi's-"Kaoru continued.

"Little secret" they finished together.

"I said leave him alone" Haruhi said letting her demon out. All the host, including Mori and Kyouya shockingly, dove behind a couch to hide from her. Chika wanted to hide to but she was the only thing protecting him from the host club right then. As much as he hated to admit it he was terrified of the host club just then.

Haruhi turned to Chika and told him "you can tell anyone you want I'm a girl, I really don't care".

Chika blushed and Tamaki ran over and glommed Haruhi "but my daughters if you tell him that he'll probley tell everyone."

"I don't care if he tells someone" Haruhi stated drily.

"What do you all think I am, I not going to spread around someone's secret just because I know it" Chika yelled.

"But we thought-" hikaru started.

"You would because-"Kaoru took over.

"You hate the host club and everyone in it" they finished together.

"I don't even know her so how could I say I hate her" Chika asked bitterly blush still on his face _'does she really need to be wearing that I think it would have been better for her to where the see through shirt, but man does she look cute, wait what did I really just think that'_ Chika started to blush more as he thought this.

"Chika your face is all red are you getting sick" Haruhi said wail putting her hand on his forehead which only made Chika's blush deepen " well you don't have a don't have a fever."

"I have to go" Chika yelled at ran out of the host club.

"Haruhi my daughter don't be so nice to him can't you see he's trying to steal you away from us" the host king yelled.

"Phony prince" Haruhi stated and Tamaki ran into his emo corner.

Just then some music went off

* * *

><p><strong>"Prisoner" by Len Kagamine<strong>

One day, some place, one of the prisoners, fell in love with a girl outside the fence.  
>So sad…<br>Feel so sad…  
>Ah…<br>Deprived of freedom, I'm persecuted.  
>Between you and dirty me, There is a gap, a gap.<br>I wrote a letter and folded an airplane, as we cross over the wall between us,  
>Go fly!<br>Go fly!  
>Ah, I can also become free, one day…<br>A lie. It's a lie. I know that.  
>If you stay by my side, even lie, I believe they will be true [your words], all of them.<br>Please come over here and talk to me, but this [letter] will never convey my feelings.  
>Even so, I look at you, for tomorrow, my small happiness.<br>Some day, some month later, every day since then, your paper airplane is my joy…  
>My joy…<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi pull out her phone from her back pack and as soon as she did the twins charged over and grad the phone "give it back guys" she commanded.<p>

"No" they said together.

Haruhi charged at hikaru who had the phone and he throw it over to kaoru which started a game of monkey in the middle.

The song played on

* * *

><p>But you suddenly told me, you had to go away, so<br>Bye-bye!  
>Bye-bye!<br>Ah, I'm suffering every day, and, I'm still alive today, but I've never cried so much.  
>If you stay by my side, even with my bad destiny, I believe I can smile.<br>I met whose name I don't even know; I felt I had won the future.  
>I can't call you… I can't follow you… I can't get out… I never will…<br>(People laughing.)  
>Finally, my turn came, and you're gone.<br>(More laughing.)

* * *

><p>WITH CHIKA<p>

'_Oh crap' _Chika thought _'I forgot my bag in the club room great now I have to go back this is so not my day '. _Chika turned around and walked back to the club room when he entered he hear Haruhi yell "hikaru, kaoru give that back".

"No" they yelled back together.

He look and saw the twins had Haruhi's cell phone and was playing monkey in the middle with her _'why isn't Mitsukuni or Takashi helping her'_ he looked over and saw his brother eating cake and his cousin staring off in to space. He then heard the music that was coming from Haruhi's phone and realized it was in Japanese.

* * *

><p>Now, I have no regrets in this world but my heart shouted "Why…?"<br>I want to live a bit longer, now I have no hard feelings.  
>I just… In my last moment… See you… Want to see you… Miss you! I miss you!<br>The days spent with you did not return, many sweet memories passed before my eyes.  
>You gave to me one by one, the food for my mind in my life.<br>Weeds are swirling in the darkness, a beautiful flower blooms nearby.  
>We both live in different worlds, but I desperately tried to reach her.<br>Please god… If this is my last chance, I want to talk to her.  
>In a small dark room that was closed, a sad voice reverberated through the room.<br>My heart and breathe… Are in pain… At least… I want to know…  
>Your name!<br>(Screeching guitar fades to bells. Song ends.)

* * *

><p>"Thanks guys I missed my call" Haruhi said the music started again "ah" Haruhi screamed.<p>

Kaoru through her phone to hikaru it went high up into the air and Chika comes out of nowhere and grabs the phone he lands next to Haruhi and hands it to her "you idiots need to stop picking on her" Chika yelled.

"Thanks Chika" Haruhi said.

"Why do you care if we pick on her" hikaru asked.

"Were subbost to pick on Haruhi she is out toy" kaoru added.

"I am not your-" Haruhi started but she was cut off when Chika stepped in front of her and yelled "she's not your toy" Chika yelled "you need to stop treating her like one."

"Why do you seem to care so much Yasuchika" kyouya asked.

'_why do I care so much, I don't know why but u just do, how do I answer that when I don't know the answer' _noticing Chika's distress spoke up "guys leave Chika alone he was just being nice" Haruhi look at Chika "right" she gave him her natural host smile. Chika blushed _'why the hell am I blushing, get a hold of yourself Chika, you never acted this way about a girl before so why are you starting now, especially about a girl you found out was a girl only a few minutes ago' _Chika thought.

"Chika" Haruhi asked again Chika was lost in thought and the hosts were going on about how he wanted to take Haruhi away forever and Huni had started to cry, that gat Chika's attention.

"Why are you crying you little alien" Chika yelled which only cause poor Huni to cry more.

"You brother is not an alien Chika so don't call him one" Haruhi yelled back at him.

"Oh shut up he's an alien, who can it that much cake and not get fat" Chika yelled back.

"um to tell the truth I have a friend who's just like that I always thought it was kind of creepy but since I meet Huni-Senpia I don't really think it's that creepy" Haruhi told him.

"Your friends an alien to then" Chika screamed in terror.

"Yuki is not an alien, you r the alien I mean who doesn't like cake" Haruhi screeched back . The hosts watched as Chika and Haruhi bickered back and forth until Chika finally gave grabbed his bag and left. Haruhi was still fuming when Huni came up behind her and told her "Haru-Chan just ignore Chika he's just a big bully" Huni smiled "ok."

"just think he needs to be nicer to you I mean really your his older brother he should be looking up to you as a role model not calling you an alien."

"It's ok if Chika hates me as long as he grows up to be strong and healthy "

"That really sweet Huni but I think he still should be nicer."

* * *

><p>WITH CHIKA<p>

'_That girls an idiot yelling at me like that, everyone knows I have a hot temper, hell even I know that. I thought I was going to hurt her the only thing that stopped me was remembering that she was defenseless she doesn't know martial arts and didn't know how to take a punch or block one, but that didn't stop me from wanting to break her nose. Mitsukuni and Takashi where watching so innately waiting for the slightest sign I was going to hit her, but they wouldn't have made it over in time they were on the other side of the room. I had to stop myself I had to leave, man I'm always yelling at Mitsukuni for his lack of self control when look at me, I almost just hit a cute defenseless girl because of my anger issues. __**Wait!**__ Did I just think she was cute. And Chika just get her out of your mind, I good work out will help with that'_ Chika thought. Chika went to the school dojo and started to take out his anger on the punching bags "just get her out of your mind Chika, just get her out of your mind" Chika yelled to himself he broke one of the standup punching bags through a wall "damn it"

Little did Chika know his cousin Satoshi Morinozuka was just on the other side of the dojo. _'Forget about who?' _Satoshi thought before leaving his cousin in the dojo to find out what `luck lady' Chika was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: thanks for reading Plz tell me what you think Haruhi's ring tone was prisoner by Len Kagamine from the Vocaloid's Sry I forgot to tell you who called I'll tell you next chapter and for Satoshi's personality I just going to make him a extremely happy, flirt)**


	3. Satoshi

**(A/N: I hope you all like this chapter DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE VOCALOIDS but I do own Yuki (snow) and Miyuki (deep snow/beautiful snow)**

Chika finds out

Chapter 3: Satoshi

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHAPTER<strong>

'_**That girls an idiot yelling at me like that, everyone knows I have a hot temper, hell even I know that. I thought I was going to hurt her the only thing that stopped me was remembering that she was defenseless she doesn't know martial arts and didn't know how to take a punch or block one, but that didn't stop me from wanting to break her nose. Mitsukuni and Takashi where watching so innately waiting for the slightest sign I was going to hit her, but they wouldn't have made it over in time they were on the other side of the room. I had to stop myself. I had to leave. Man I'm always yelling at Mitsukuni for his lack of self control when look at me, I almost just hit a cute defenseless girl because of my anger issues. Wait! Did I just think she was cute. And Chika just get her out of your mind, I good work out will help with that'**_** Chika thought. Chika went to the school dojo and started to take out his anger on the punching bags "just get her out of your mind Chika, just get her out of your mind" Chika yelled to himself he broke one of the standup punching bags through a wall "damn it"**

**Little did Chika know his cousin ****Satoshi Morinozuka was just on the other side of the dojo. **_**'Forget about who?' **_**Satoshi thought before leaving his cousin in the dojo to find out what `luck lady' Chika was talking about.**

* * *

><p>IN THE CLUB ROOM<p>

The host club changed back in to their uniforms and Haruhi's phone started to ring again this time playing `Paper Plane's by Rin Kagamine`. Haruhi ran over and grabbed her phone before the twins could.

"Hello" Haruhi said in to the phone.

"Haruhi my sister called you and said you didn't pick up so I got worried are you ok" a very feminine voice said on the other line.

"Miyuki" Haruhi yelled in to the phone "oh my gosh I'm sorry my friends took my phone when she called, is there something you needed" Haruhi asked.

"ya there something I needed I needed to tell you that me and my sis will be staying at your apartment for the next few days before we move into the apartment right next to yours" Miyuki screeched.

"You're staying at my place" Haruhi squealed "and then moving right next door" Haruhi jumped from joy.

"Yup oh and your dad said to stop hanging out with that idiot blonde and come home now" Miyuki told Haruhi.

"tell dad I'm not even talking to Tamaki right now and he's to busy growing mushrooms in the corner to talk" Haruhi replied.

The girls laughed when suddenly a new voice started to scream in to the phone "Haruhi, Haruhi are you ok why didn't you pick up I called you" the voice screamed.

"Yuki, Yuki calm down I'm fine just some idiot friends of mine" Haruhi glared at hikaru and kaoru " took my phone and wouldn't give it back." The door to the host club room opened and closed but no one seemed to notice to busy watch Haruhi on the phone.

"Ok well you dad said stop hanging out with that idiot blonde and come home" Yuki said confused.

"I know Miyuki told me already tell my dad and Miyuki I'll be home in a bit ok" Haruhi told her.

"Ok will do bye-bye Haruhi" Yuki shouted into the phone.

"Bye" Haruhi said simply the two hung up.

"Who was that" Tamaki asked.

"Huh oh my friends Miyuki and Yuki there twins and they're going to be staying at my apartment until they move in right next door to me and my dad." Haruhi said being open for once.

"Twins NO daddy won't allow it you may not have to shade twins live in your home" Tamaki screamed.

"Tamaki-Senpai you don't even know them so don't call them shade. You don't control what I can and can't do. And you're not my dad!" Haruhi screamed causing all the host but the host king to gasp. Tamaki scowled "I will not let my daughter be corrupted, may I reminded you that you're a little girl you can't defend yourself from these to Miyuki and Yuki or any man at all your just a girl."

"Miyuki and Yuki are girl's dumb ass and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm completely weak you know. Tamaki I'm not your daughter you have no control over me" Haruhi looked towards the door and saw Mori's brother there looking shock "oh fun. How much did you over hear or did Chika tell you" Haruhi asked. The hosts looked over and paled when they saw Mori's younger brother Satoshi standing by the door.

"I- I- I overheard the whole conversation" he shuddered.

"Ok so now you know I'm a girl it's your choice to keep my secret or tell people I couldn't care less " Haruhi said to him.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me it's my fault for listening in on you conversation" he bowed.

"Thank you Satoshi" Haruhi said.

"Why are you here Satoshi" Mori asked his younger brother.

"Oh I came to ask if you know what girl Chika was talking about. He came in to the looking really pissed off and murmuring something about a girl" Satoshi said to the host club.

"That was probly Haruhi" Huni said before jumping it to Haruhi's arms and snuggling close to her.

"Oh so it was you" Satoshi said to Haruhi "by the way why do you cross dress any way" Satoshi asked her. Haruhi and Satoshi sat down Huni sat on Haruhi's lap and started to eat cake while Haruhi told Satoshi the story of her breaking the vase.

"that explains it" Satoshi murmured "well I'm sure Chika's done breaking holes in the walls now so I'll be going thank you very much for telling me your story Haruhi-Senpai good bye" Satoshi said.

"Bye" Haruhi replied. She look and her watch and asked kyouya "kyouya am I done here cause I really need to get home."

"Yes your free to go" kyouya said while typing away on his computer. And with that Haruhi left.

WITH CHIKA

* * *

><p>Chika was sitting on the ground out in front of the school dojo with his head in his hands. "Done breaking holes into the dojo" Satoshi asked making Chika jump "how di-" Chika started.<p>

"How did I know, I walked in and saw you a while ago."

"Creeper you were spying on me."

"Haha yup I was, so was the girl you were screaming about Haruhi-Senpai."

"How di-."

"I when and asked Mitsukuni and Takashi."

"I meant how'd you know she was a girl."

"That idiot was yelling at her calling her a weak little girl."

"That guy bugs me."

"He bugs me to he should have been yelling at Haruhi-Senpai."

"oh all of them pick on her kyouya-Senpai adds on to her debt for her breathing, hikaru-Senpai and kaoru-Senpai treat like and call her a toy, Tamaki-Senpia just talks to her like she's dirt, and Mitsukuni and Takashi just watch as it all happens. If I were them I would make them stop."

"Same here. I'm mostly pissed at Mitsukuni and Takashi for not doing anything about it."

"Ya I'm going to talk to Mitsukuni about it later and you talk to Takashi alright"

"Alright, so what do ya say ready to go home now."

"Ya let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: thanks for reading Plz tell me what you think. Next chapter will be at Haruhi's apartment and you'll get to meet her friend's so smile. **

**Robbase231 Satoshi's really Mori's little brother but he doesn't appear in the anime only in the manga. Hope you don't mind me putting you on here just tell me if you want me to remove this part)**


	4. Brotherly Conversations

**(A/N: i hope you like just the little talk about Haruhi. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB but i wish i did. Mizuki means Full Moon.)**

Chika Knows

Brotherly conversations

* * *

><p><em>last chapter<em>

**Chika was sitting on the ground out in front of the school Dojo with his head in his hands. "Done breaking holes into the Dojo" Satoshi asked making Chika jump "how Di-" Chika started.**

**"How did I know, I walked in and saw you a while ago."**

**"Creeper you were spying on me."**

**"Ha ha yup I was, so was the girl you were screaming about Haruhi-Senpai."**

**"How Di-."**

**"I when and asked Mitsukuni and Takashi."**

**"I meant how'd you know she was a girl."**

**"That idiot was yelling at her calling her a weak little girl."**

**"That guy bugs me."**

**"He bugs me to he should have been yelling at Haruhi-Senpai."**

**"oh all of them pick on her Kyouya-Senpai adds on to her debt for her breathing, Hikaru-Senpai and Kaoru-Senpai treat like and call her a toy, Tamaki-Senpai just talks to her like she's dirt, and Mitsukuni and Takashi just watch as it all happens. If I were them I would make them stop."**

**"Same here. I'm mostly pissed at Mitsukuni and Takashi for not doing anything about it."**

**"Ya I'm going to talk to Mitsukuni about it later and you talk to Takashi alright"**

**"Alright, so what do ya say ready to go home now."**

**"Ya let's go"**

* * *

><p>Chika and Satoshi called a limo and went to the Haninozuka estate. They did there homework together and talked about Haruhi. once it was time for Satoshi to go home the two boys when out to the limos and saw Huni saying by to Mori and Satoshi decided to ride in the same limo as Mori so they could talk. once they were gone Chika turned to Huni.<p>

"we need to talk Mitsukuni" Chika told him.

"if this is about me being an alien I think Haruhi's right. I'm your brother not an alien. So you need to stop calling me a cake eating alien and start treating me like your brother" Huni said in an unusual serious tone.

"then you need to start treating Haruhi-Senpai like a human being."Chika stated.

"what are you talking about Chika" Huni yelled.

"you know just what I'm talking about Mitsukuni. Haruhi-Senpai gets picked on in there and you and Takashi do nothing to stop it. Like to day with her cell phone you should have been the one to get it back for her, _not_ me" Chika yelled back.

Huni put his head down in shame listening to what his brother was saying. He realized it was all true _'today I got mad went Chika almost hurt Haruhi but I stopped it then. So when every day the host club hurts Haruhi why don't I stop it then. my brother about to hurt her and I stopped that, why not the host club. was it because he was going to hurt her physically. But in some ways the host club hurting Haruhi mentally is just as bad or even worse. both ways can kill. So way don't I stop the host club why.'_

"you weren't even listening were you. Pay attention to me Mitsukuni" Chika yelled "Haruhi's just a cute, innocent, little girl with no way to protect herself so you should be protecting her like an Haninozuka would do!"

"I'm listening and I know I should be pro-" Huni stop and though about what Chika just said then smirked " so you thing she's cute, just wait till the club hear about how you think she's a cute innocent little girl". Chika's eye's widen, he started to sweat, and his glasses broke just like it had when he saw Huni eat three whole cakes for dessert.

"i- i- i- I didn't me- i- I didn't mean it like i- i-" Chika stuttered.

"you didn't mean it like what" Huni asked with a huge smirk on his face "can you hurry up I really wanna call every one in the host club, including Haruhi, and tell them what you just said."

"don't tell them"Chika yelled "i- I mean it's not like I really like her or nothing."

"so you wouldn't care if I called her and told her" Huni said to him and whipped out his phone and punched in Haruhi's number. Chika pulled a knife out of no where and through it at the phone. Huni moved his hand and jumped on to the roof he pressed call and put the phone to his ear. Chika jumped on to the roof after Huni. Huni started to run and Chika chased him close behind. "Hello" Hirohito said on the other end of the phone sounding rather annoyed. "hey Haruhi guess what Chika just said about you" Huni said in to the phone.

"oh Huni-Senpai, um I'd rather not know what _Chika_ said about me."Haruhi said into the phone.

"aw but it was really nice" Huni Said glancing back but not seeing Chika he stopped running_' huh maybe he gave up'._

"Okay what did he say" Haruhi asked now really wanting to know.

"he said unft-"Huni started but was cut of by Chika tackling him and starting to choke him. I the process the phone when flying up and coming strait back down right in to Chika's hands.

"uh Haruhi-Senpai Mitsukuni can't talk right now I'm choking him um he uh choking on cake so I got to go I'll call you and tell you how he's doing later" Chika said into the phone. Hearing how stressed out chika sounded Haruhi believed him "oh know forget about me help him Chika!" Haruhi shouted.

"uh ya so got to go Bye" Chika said.

"Bye" Haruhi said and hung up.

"don't you ever EVER try to tell her I said she was cute again" Chika hung up and started to yell at Huni, as he got off of him.

"okay, okay I wont tell her, but you should " Huni said.

"but I don't really think she's cute" Chika yell.

"of course you don't Chika" Huni said.

"i don't" Chika said sternly.

"whatever you say man" Huni said.

"I DON'T" Chika shouted.

"what are you boys doing up there" shouted Mizuki, their mother.

"nothing mother" the boys shouted down together.

"then off the roof" she said with her eyes narrowed.

"yes mother" they both said. They got down, Chika gave Huni his phone back and they went to their rooms.

_'Chika only said I couldn't tell Haruhi about his little crush not the rest of the host club'_ Huni though with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: sorry it took so long to post but my Microsoft office word turned out to be the beginning free trail because i only got my notebook last December so i had to download it. And for reference on how Chika looked when Huni ate three cakes for dessert look at the anime Ouran High School Host Club episode 18.)**


	5. Yuki and Miyuki

**(A/N: this is Haruhi's P.O.V. From the last chapter and you finally get to me Yuki and Miyuki. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB I only own the plot and Yuki and Miyuki.)**

* * *

><p>Chika Find's Out<p>

Yuki and Miyuki

* * *

><p><em>last chapter<em>

"**don't you ever EVER try to tell her I said she was cute again" Chika hung up and started to yell at Huni, as he got off of him.**

"**okay, okay I wont tell her, but you should " Huni said.**

"**but I don't really think she's cute" Chika yell.**

"**of course you don't Chika" Huni said.**

"**i don't" Chika said sternly.**

"**whatever you say man" Huni said.**

"**I DON'T" Chika shouted.**

"**what are you boys doing up there" shouted Mizuki, their mother.**

"**nothing mother" the boys shouted down together.**

"**then off the roof" she said with her eyes narrowed.**

"**yes mother" they both said. They got down. Chika gave Huni his phone back and they went to their rooms.**

_**'Chika only said I couldn't tell Haruhi about his little crush not the rest of the host club'**_** Huni though with a smirk.**

Haruhi walked home. On the way she stopped by the store and got the ingredients for chocolate cake. She finally open the door to her apartment and was tackled by not only her father but two teenage girls. Yuki and Miyuki the Yamata twins. The two girls had long red hair that went down to the center of their thighs. Yuki had hers up in a high ponytail while Miyuki had her's down with curls at the bottom. They both had deep ember eyes and porcelain skin. Both girls were wearing short plaid shirts Yuki's was blue and Miyuki's was green. They wore sailor shirts Yuki's was again blue and Miyuki's was green.

"Haruhi!" the two girls and the I the cross dresser screamed.

"YUKI, MIYUKI" Haruhi screeched in joy "dad get off".

"Haruhi" the girls screamed together Haruhi's dad got off and walked into apartment to give the girls time to squeal about seeing each other again.

"Yuki, Miyuki I can't believe your here" Haruhi shouted.

"we can't believe were here" Miyuki screamed.

"oh my gosh you've grown so much Haruhi" Yuki screeched.

"you guys have to, I mean what bra cup size do you wear now" Haruhi asked I little more relaxed.

"E cup" the twins said together.

"lucky bastards" Haruhi said under her breath. The girls roared in laughter. Once they finally calm down Haruhi said "lets go inside."

"so whats in the bag Haruhi" Miyuki asked.

"cake ingredients" Haruhi said.

"yummy!" Yuki shouted.

"what favor" Miyuki asked.

"chocolate" Haruhi stated plainly.

"our favorite" Yuki shouted.

"yup wanna help me make it" Haruhi smile.

"sure" the twins said in unison. The girls when in to the kitchen and started to get out the ingredients.

"so what school are you girls going to" Haruhi asked.

"we sowy Hawuhi" Yuki said ignoring grammar and switching R's with W's.

"for what" Haruhi asked not very concerned for Yuki always over reacted.

"we were trying to get into Ouran with you but we weren't able to. But were did mange to get into _St_. _Lobelia Girl's Academy" __Miyuki told her._

_"ya and we only get to go there because of our amazing dancing and singing skills" Yuki yelled. Haruhi froze "i think we need to have at serious talk about Lobelia." the girls looked up confused and Haruhi explained about what happened when the Zuka club came to the host club._

_"ya so we're ___**so**___ not talking to them" Yuki said._

_"seriously" Miyuki agreed. The girls made were making their cake, joking and laughing when the phone rang._

_"hello" Haruhi picked up._

_"HARUHI those nasty twins haven hurt my precious daughter have they" Tamaki screamed into the phone._

_"Tamaki-Senpai stop being and idiot" Haruhi said then hung up. Five minutes later the phone rang again._

_"hello" Haruhi picked it up._

_"Haruhi are you you okay" Tamaki screamed into phone._

_"Tamaki-Senpai stop calling me" Haruhi said and hung up. Ten minutes later the phone rang again this time the twins got to the phone first._

_"hello" they said in unison._

_"ah you monster's what have you done to my daughter" Tamaki screamed. Haruhi took the phone._

_"Tamaki-Senpai STOP CALLING ME if you call me one more time I will ___kill ___you" Haruhi said into the phone then hung up. One minute later._

"Hello" Haruhi answered to phone sounding rather annoyed.

"hey Haruhi guess what Chika just said about you" Huni said in to the phone.

"oh Huni-Senpai, um I'd rather not know what _Chika_ said about me."Haruhi said into the phone.

"aw but it was really nice" Huni Said_._

"Okay what did he say" Haruhi asked now really wanting to know.

"he said unft-"Huni started but was cut for some reason.

"uh Haruhi-Senpai, Mitsukuni can't talk right now I'm choking him um he uh choking on cake so I got to go I'll call you and tell you how he's doing later" Chika said into the phone. Hearing how stressed out Chika sounded Haruhi believed him "oh forget about me help him Chika!" Haruhi shouted.

"uh ya so got to go Bye" Chika said.

_"Bye" Haruhi said and hung up._

_"who was that" the twins said in unison._

_"Huni-Senpai" Haruhi said._

_"ooh" Yuki said._

_"___honey" ___Miyuki said suggestively._

_"yes ___Huni-Senpai___, that's his ___name___" Haruhi said knowing what they were thinking._

_"oh" Miyuki said._

_"odd name for a guy don't ya think" Yuki said._

_"his really names Mitsukuni but every one calls him Huni" Haruhi said._

_"oh" the twins said together. That night the girls ate dinner and cake with Haruhi's dad at work they could say what they wanted. They talked about the host club and school. The twins decided they didn't like the host club but Haruhi knew that was going to change as soon as they met the club in person. When Haruhi finally wanted to go to bed it was a little past midnight._

_"i don't wanna go to sleep" shouted Yuki._

_"we have school tomorrow" Haruhi and Miyuki said simultaneously which made all the girls laugh._

_"night girls" Haruhi said._

_"good night Haruhi" Miyuki said._

_"good morning you mean lady's" Yuki said. The girls giggle a little before falling in to a deep sleep._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I hope you like this chapter plz tell me what you thought and hi Mew Mew Panda-Chan who was with me when I was writing this)**_


	6. Satoshi and Takashi's talk

**(A/N: this is Mori and Satoshi talk DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB I do own Yuki and Miyuki. Sorry it took so long to post Myah/ Mew Mew Panda-Chan has been coming ova to my house every day and we were listening to Vocaloid and watching anime.)**

Chika Find's Out

Satoshi and Takashi's talk

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter<em>

_"_**who was that" the twins said in unison.**

"**Huni-Senpai" Haruhi said.**

"**ooh" Yuki said.**

"**honey" ****Miyuki said suggestively.**

"**yes ****Huni-Senpai****, that's his ****name****" Haruhi said knowing what they were thinking.**

"**oh" Miyuki said.**

"**odd name for a guy don't ya think" Yuki said.**

"**his really names Mitsukuni but every one calls him Huni" Haruhi said.**

"**oh" the twins said together. That night the girls ate dinner and cake with Haruhi's dad at work they could say what they wanted. They talked about the host club and school. The twins decided they didn't like the host club but Haruhi knew that was going to change as soon as they met the club in person. When Haruhi finally wanted to go to bed it was a little past midnight.**

"**i don't wanna go to sleep" shouted Yuki.**

"**we have school tomorrow" Haruhi and Miyuki said simultaneously which made all the girls laugh.**

"**night girls" Haruhi said.**

"**good night Haruhi" Miyuki said.**

"**good morning you mean lady's" Yuki said. The girls giggle a little before falling in to a deep sleep.**

* * *

><p>As the limo started to drive away Satoshi to a deep breath <em>'well I guess its time to talk to Mori about Haruhi-Senpai'.<em>

"uh Takashi I need to talk to you about something" Satoshi said.

"Nn" Mori Nned.

"uh" Satoshi hesitated.

"what is it Satoshi" it wasn't like Satoshi to hesitate on anything.

"is about Haruhi-Senpai".

"yes".

"well me and Chika don't like the way you guys in the host club treat her."

Mori only raised his eye brow.

"i- I mean like- the other host are all ways picking on her and you and Mitsukuni don't do anything. Why don't you do anything."

"because Haruhi get's upset if we help her when she didn't ask for it".

"why".

"she's very independent"

"but she cant even protect herself".

"Hn".

"don't just Hn she doesn't know how to protect herself and she refuses protection Takashi what if someone try's to physically hurt her".

"people have the first time Tamaki jumped off a cliff to protect her and then Mitsukuni beat-up a group of Kyouya's private police up for touching her".

"why'd Tamaki-Senpai jump off the cliff".

"drunk guy's through Haruhi off the edge and into the ocean so Tamaki jump to follow her."

"why not you or Mitsukuni jump your more Physically fit to jump".

"Tamaki beat us to the punch".

"i see"

"Hn"

"can you just promise me you'll help her out a little more. help with the argument's Tamaki-Senpai nonsense causes or the twins or something."

"okay Satoshi I will"

"K thanks". Just then they pulled into the drive way of the Morinozuka estate. Once they got out of the limo Mori's Phone started to ring.

"hello" Kyouya said.

"hello" Hikaru said.

"hm"Kaoru said.

"Huni-Senpai what is it" Tamaki said.

"uh" Mori said.

"GUY'S GUESS WHAT I'M BEENING A BIG BROTHER" Huni shouted into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: hahaha Myah is wearing shorts(A/N in her A/N: Myah = Mew Mew Panda-Chan). She's a huge distraction from my story sorry it's taking sooo long for each chapter me and Myah are daydreaming about Ceil and Sebastian so I kinda get distracted. Sorry plz Review.)**


	7. The Host Club Finds Out

**(A/N: hey sorry getting ready for school now so I've been getting ready for that but I really don't wanna go to 8th grade LAMO DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OUR HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB but I wish I did because me and Mew Mew Panda-Chan would be in it.)**

Chika Finds Out

The Host Club Finds Out

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter<em>

_"**can you just promise me you'll help her out a little more. help with the argument's Tamaki-Senpai nonsense causes or the twins or something."**_

_"**okay Satoshi I will"**_

_"**K thanks". Just then they pulled into the drive way of the Morinozuka estate. Once they got out of the limo Mori's Phone started to ring.**_

_"**hello" Kyouya said.**_

_"**hello" Hikaru said.**_

_"**hm"Kaoru said.**_

_"**Huni-Senpai what is it" Tamaki said.**_

_"**uh" Mori said.**_

_"**GUY'S GUESS WHAT I'M BEENING A BIG BROTHER" Huni shouted into the phone.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter <em>__7:_

_"What are you taking about Huni-Senpai" Kyouya asked._

_"JUST WHAT I SAID I'M BEING A BIG BROTHER" Huni screamed._

_"well congratulations Huni-Senpai" Tamaki said confused._

_"what did you to to Chika Mitsukuni" Takashi asked accusingly._

_"NOTHING" Huni yelled._

_"then why are you-" Hikaru started._

_"this Huni-Senpai" Kaoru finished._

_"because big brothers are noise and like teasing there little brothers for what ever they find out something and I just did that" Huni yelled._

_"well what you find out" Tamaki asked._

_"why are you telling us" Kyouya asked._

_"I'm tell you you because I wanna pick on Chika" Huni said evilly._

_"Mitsukuni" Takashi warned._

_"oh you wont be upset when I tell you what I found out" Huni said sounding even more evil than last time._

_"what is it Huni-Senpai" Kaoru asked._

_"Chika's in love" Huni yelled._

_"oh we most help him win the girl his in love with over" Tamika yelled._

_"we should invite her over for a special dinner with her" Kyouya said._

_"we can teach him how to get girls to fall in love with him" Kaoru said._

_"let's set up a day we can teach him" Hikaru said._

_"we can go to otaku cafe so he can flirt with the girls there" Takashi added._

_"Chika's in love with Haru-Chan" Huni said suddenly. The host club went quite._

_"Guys" Huni asked. No answer._

_"Guys" Huni said louder. Still No answer._

_"GUYS" Huni screamed. He still got no answer._

_"huh guess they hung up" Huni said to him self. Then all of the sudden,_

_"NOOOOO CHIKA CAN'T HAVE HER DADDY FORBBIDS IT!" Tamaki screamed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: sorry very short chapter but I hope you liked it plz review if ya want to ya don't have to but I will love you if you do -Shadie P.S. hi Mew Mew Panda-Chan Love your Story so far.)**_


	8. Chika's Dream and The Host Club's Talk

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB if I did it would be longer than 24 episode's and it would still be going in the manga.)**

Chika Finds Out

Chika's dream and the host clubs talk

* * *

><p><em>last chapter<em>

_"**Chika's in love" Huni yelled.**_

_"**oh we most help him win the girl his in love with over" Tamika yelled.**_

_"**we should invite her over for a special dinner with her" Kyouya said.**_

_"**we can teach him how to get girls to fall in love with him" Kaoru said.**_

_"**let's set up a day we can teach him" Hikaru said.**_

_"**we can go to otaku cafe so he can flirt with the girls there" Takashi added.**_

_"**Chika's in love with Haru-Chan" Huni said suddenly. The host club went quite.**_

_"**Guys" Huni asked. No answer.**_

_"**Guys" Huni said louder. Still No answer.**_

_"**GUYS" Huni screamed. He still got no answer.**_

_"**huh guess they hung up" Huni said to him self. Then all of the sudden,**_

_"**NOOOOO CHIKA CAN'T HAVE HER DADDY FORBBIDS IT!" Tamaki screamed.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8:<em>

_WITH HUNI_

_"Tamaki please stop screaming" Huni begged._

_"BUT CHIKA'S TRYING TO TAKE MY HARUHI" Tamaki screamed._

_"AHAHAHA" Huni heard not coming from the phone._

_"what was that" Kyouya asked._

_"i don't know, I'm going to go check cause it sounded like Chika, can you see if you can come down Tamaki" Huni said._

_"okay Senpai" Kyouya said._

_WITH CHIKA_

* * *

><p><em>"CHIKA-CHAN" Haruhi yelled running across the beach in a little pink dress with lacy roses all over it. With her little curls bouncing her prefect pink nails extended froward. A large hand took her had and pulled her close. Chika wrapped her in his strong arms. They watched the sunset together.<em>

_"Chika" Haruhi said in a unbelievably cute voice._

_"yes, Haruhi" Chika asked her._

_"i think i-" Haruhi started._

_"yes" Chika said his lips nearing hers. With her lips only a centimeter away from Chika's Haruhi murmured"i think I'm in lo-". Just then the beach disappeared along with Haruhi. It was pitch black "Haruhi" Chika yelled._

_"Christa's in love with Haruhi, Chika's in love with Haruhi" the room echo with an cute voice Chika would know anywhere, Mitsukuni._

_"Chika's in love with Haruhi, Chika's in love with Haruhi" Huni's voice echoed around the darkness. Then a bunch of Huni's appeared spinning around the room "Chika's in love with Haruhi, Chika's in love with Haruhi" they all chanted._

_"shut up" Chika screamed._

_"why I'm telling the truth." Huni said._

_"shut up" Chika Yelled. Just then the Huni's disappeared and in popped hundreds of Haruhi heads._

_"Chika, Chika, Chika, Chika" the Haruhi heads changed._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Chika screamed._

_"Chika-Chan, Chika-Chan WAKE UP" Huni screamed. Chika tore his eye's open to find Huni siting one him._

_"aha Mitsukuni get of me"Chika screamed. Huni got off and said "um sorry Chika-Chan I header you screaming and came to tell you to quiet down cause I'm on the phone" Huni said casually._

_"get out of my room" Chika glared._

_"okay but keep it down" Huni said walking out of the room. Chika slumped back down onto his pillows ___'what the hell kind of night mare was that'___ Chika though getting up and heading over to the dojo._

* * *

><p><em>WITH HUNI<em>

_"okay I'm back" Huni said._

_"get ready Mitsukuni" Takashi said._

_"what couldn't calm Tamaki down" Huni asked._

_"worse" Kyouya said._

_"Huni-Senpai" the twins yelled in unison._

_"oh, yes Hika-Chan Karo-Chan" Huni said._

_"we're not letting Chika have Haruhi" Hikaru said alone for after hearing Huni acted like everything was okay he wanted to hit something or someone and he didn't want to hit his twin._

_"i thought you said you would help him get the girl he was in love with" Huni said._

_"well that was before we knew he was after our Haruhi" Hikaru yelled._

_"well you may not be helping him anymore but I still am Hika Huni said back with his nose high._

_"why don't you let Chika try on his own" Takashi said._

_"does that mean your not going to help ether Takashi" Huni wined._

_"I'm not going to help him because I know he won't want the help" Takashi told him._

_"then there's no Tama-Chan, no Hika-Chan, no Kao-Chan, and no Takashi. Kyo-Chan are you going to help" Huni asked._

_"afraid not Huni-Senpai " Kyouya said._

_"so no ones gonna help Chika but me" Huni pouted._

_"you can't help him ether Huni-Senpai. I'm sure none of us want you to help him because we're all in love with her. I know you all though I was to stupid to realize I loved her but the daddy thing was just a way to suppress my love for her" every one was shock by the host king speaking then the words sunk in and they were shock beyond belief._

_"but Tama-Chan" Huni yelled._

_"no Huni-Senpai if you help him your out of the host club. Everyone in the host club is in love with Haruhi and I want her to end up with someone from the host club NOT someone from the outside" Tamaki said. Everyone header a click indicating that Huni hung up._

_"did you have to be so harsh boss" Hikaru asked._

_"i had to get my point a crossed" Tamaki said then they hear another click indicating Hikaru hung up._

_"if Mitsukuni leaves I leave" Takashi said then hung up._

_"this is an interesting development" Kyouya said then hung up. Tamaki was about to hang up when._

_"would you really kick Huni-Senpai out of the host club" Kaoru asked._

_"oh I though you were gone" Tamaki sighed "for Haruhi I would." ___click___ Kaoru hung up._

_"Haruhi what have you done to us"Tamaki sighed and hung up the phone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: aha Tamaki's smart in this he's so Out Of Character but this is what I came up with so blah. And sorry this took so long I had it write but forgot to post is my bad don't be mad.)**_


	9. The Host's Meet the Twins

**(A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but school just started so been getting used to that and I usually write at 3:00 AM but cant do that when at school I don't know why but I just have my power surges at 3 in the morning so I'll try to post at less every weekend and try some weekdays but I WILL post every weekend DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB if I did Haruhi wouldn't have ended up with Tamaki.)**

Chika finds out

the host's meet the twins

* * *

><p><em>last chapter<em>

_"**so no ones gonna help Chika but me" Huni pouted.**_

_"**you can't help him ether Huni-Senpai. I'm sure none of us want you to help him because we're all in love with her. I know you all though I was to stupid to realize I loved her but the daddy thing was just a way to suppress my love for her" every one was shock by the host king speaking then the words sunk in and they were shock beyond belief.**_

_"**but Tama-Chan" Huni yelled.**_

_"**no Huni-Senpai if you help him your out of the host club. Everyone in the host club is in love with Haruhi and I want her to end up with someone from the host club NOT someone from the outside" Tamaki said. Everyone header a click indicating that Huni hung up.**_

_"**did you have to be so harsh boss" Hikaru asked.**_

_"**i had to get my point a crossed" Tamaki said then they hear another click indicating Hikaru hung up.**_

_"**if Mitsukuni leaves I leave" Takashi said then hung up.**_

_"**this is an interesting development" Kyouya said then hung up. Tamaki was about to hang up when.**_

_"**would you really kick Huni-Senpai out of the host club" Kaoru asked.**_

_"**oh I though you were gone" Tamaki sighed "for Haruhi I would." **___**click**___** Kaoru hung up.**_

_"**Haruhi what have you done to us"Tamaki sighed and hung up the phone.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9:<em>

_"HARUHI PLEASE" the twins begged together._

_"no" Haruhi said plainly._

_"but Haruhi we wanna meet the host club" Yuki said._

_"NO you want to beat the host club" Haruhi corrected._

_"same difference" Yuki said crossing her arms._

_"Haruhi from what we heard about them I think we need to teach them some respect for you and all commoners" Miyuki said._

_"there rich people they will never respect a commoner" Haruhi said the twins sighed._

_"Now hurry up and get ready or you'll be late for school and don't talk to the Zuka club" Haruhi said._

_"Fine" the girls said in unison._

_"i got to go my classes start a half-an-hour before yours so see you later" Haruhi said walking out the door._

_"by Haruhi" the girls said._

* * *

><p><em>classes went by fast for Haruhi then it was time for host club. Host club was the same as usual this time the host were just in there school uniform. After the host club was when things got messy.<em>

_"Haruhi" Tamaki walked up to her._

_"Yes Senpai" Haruhi asked._

_"drop the Senpai just call me Tamaki for now on okay" Tamaki told her._

_"and you don't want me to call you daddy" Haruhi joked._

_"no, Haruhi I need to ask you something" Tamaki said._

_"yes" Haruhi asked._

_"will you go out with-" Tamaki started then._

_"HARUHI" to very feminine voices screeched._

_"Yuki, Miyuki what the hell are you doing here" Haruhi asked her voice exposing how pissed off she was._

_"we came to pick you up" Yuki asked._

_"so your the two staying at Haruhi's house" the Male voices said together. The twins turn around and Yuki blushed two totally hot boy's were standing right there in front of them and better yet they were twins. Miyuki not fazed by the twins said "yes and you are"._

_"I'm Hikaru" the one on the left said._

_"and I'm Kaoru" the one right in front of her said. The two toke there chins and asked together "and you two are"._

_"I'm Miyuki" Miyuki said still unfazed. Kaoru seeing this let go of her chin and made his way over to his twin and Yuki._

_"and you" he asked her._

_"Yuki" Miyuki said pushing the boys away from her sister._

_"Ah maidens and what brings you here today" Tamaki came over and asked._

_"didn't they say they were picking Haruhi up" Huni said the annoyance in his voice was heard and all the host glare at him but Mori who stood starting at the new twins. Haruhi seeing the glares walk over to Huni and picked him up then said in a demonic voice "stop glaring at Huni-Senpai" her voice changed to a friendly sweet heart voice when she said "Huni-Senpai lets go eat some cake. With that Huni dragged Haruhi over to his table of sweets._

_"So Yuki, Miyuki how are you" Tamaki asked. The girls were about to answer when Kyouya spoke up "have any of you notice there wearing Lobelia uniforms" Mori raised his hand._

_"WHAT!" the host's yelled then they looked "oh"._

_"ya we both go to Lobelia girls academy" Yuki said starting at the twins._

_"but don't worry Haruhi already told us about the Zuka club" Miyuki said eying Kyouya._

_"i have an idea why don't you both transfer here" Tamaki shouted._

_"we can't pass the entrance exam" Miyuki said still starring at Kyouya._

_"we only got in to Lobelia because of our sing, acting and dancing talants" Yuki said sadly._

_"Tamaki can convince his dad into having a student exchange" Hikaru said._

_"then all we have to is sent two girls over there and bring you to over here" Kaoru said._

_"that idea might work but who are you going to sent over there" Kyouya said._

_"and the gossip that might start if people see me hanging out with you two to much" Haruhi yelled from Huni's cake table._

_"she's gat a point" Miyuki said._

_"WAIT if we come over here we might be able to help Haruhi pay of her dept" Yuki yelled as loud as she can "and we get to make Haruhi call us Senpai" she added giggling._

_"i think its time for us to go girl. Kyouya may I be excused" Haruhi giggled_

_"fine go" Kyouya said._

_"thanks girls say goodbye" Haruhi said._

_"aw we cant stay" they said in unison._

_"do what you want just ___don't break anything___" Haruhi said._

_"you really don't care if we stay" they asked together._

_"no I kinda figured you would want to stay" she said._

_"what to ya mean" they asked._

_"i saw Yuki starring at the twins the who time and Miyuki you were eying Kyouya plus you both are cute guy obsessed" Haruhi said with a smirk on her face._

_"HARUHI" they girls yelled. The twins, Kyouya, and Tamaki smirked_

_"Haruhi just called us cute boys" Tamaki said witch wiped the smirk of Haruhi's face and put one on everyone else face._

_"well have fun girl" Haruhi said running out of the room the girls giggled._

_"should we catch up with her" Yuki said._

_"did you see how fast she was running she's probably half way home already" Miyuki giggled._

_"___so___" Hikaru said._

_"Yuki was starring at us" Kaoru said._

_"and Miyuki was eying me" Kyouya said. The three of them acting as though the girls weren't in the room._

_"I was NOT" the girls yelled in unison._

_"we have a dance composition coming up so we need to practice" Yuki said._

_"don't tell them stupid" Miyuki yelled._

_"oh well, bye guys" Yuki said then ran out of the room with Miyuki following close behind._

_"yeah bye" Miyuki said wail running. Tamaki sighed as the girls left._

_"well there... ___interesting ___what do you guys think" Tamaki asked._

_"there being added to our list of toys" Hikaru said._

_"yep so now we have Haruhi, Yuki, and Miyuki" Kaoru said._

_"i agree with Tamaki there interesting" Kyouya said._

_"uh" Mori agreed._

_"what about you Huni-Senpai. Huni-Senpai?" Tamaki looked around and saw his Senpai was gone "where did he go"Tamaki asked._

_"don't know" Mori said which made all the host wonder if Mori didn't know where then they'd have to find him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: sorry I'll try to update soon but I'm just starting school like I said so there's going to be some space between the times I Update Plz Review)**_


	10. Huni's Plan

**(A/N: yeah another chapter I hope you like it all you all ready to see Haruhi and Chika meet up again will sparks fly or will Chika blow it DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB if I did it would be still going with more chapters and Haruhi wouldn't be with Tamaki)**

* * *

><p>Chika Finds Out<p>

Huni's plan

* * *

><p><em>last chapter<em>

_"**well have fun girl" Haruhi said running out of the room the girls giggled.**_

_"**should we catch up with her" Yuki said.**_

_"**did you see how fast she was running she's probably half way home already" Miyuki giggled.**_

_"___**so**___**" Hikaru said.**_

_"**Yuki was starring at us" Kaoru said.**_

_"**and Miyuki was eying me" Kyouya said. The three of them acting as though the girls weren't in the room.**_

_"**I was NOT" the girls yelled in unison.**_

_"**we have a dance composition coming up so we need to practice" Yuki said.**_

_"**don't tell them stupid" Miyuki yelled.**_

_"**oh well, bye guys" Yuki said then ran out of the room with Miyuki following close behind.**_

_"**yeah bye" Miyuki said wail running. Tamaki sighed as the girls left.**_

_"**well there... **___**interesting **___**what do you guys think" Tamaki asked.**_

_"**there being added to our list of toys" Hikaru said.**_

_"**yep so now we have Haruhi, Yuki, and Miyuki" Kaoru said.**_

_"**i agree with Tamaki there interesting" Kyouya said.**_

_"**uh" Mori agreed.**_

_"**what about you Huni-Senpai. Huni-Senpai?" Tamaki looked around and saw his Senpai was gone "where did he go"Tamaki asked.**_

_"**don't know" Mori said which made all the host wonder if Mori didn't know where then they'd have to find him.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10:<em>

_WITH HARUHI_

_Haruhi ran out the building and turned the corner not looking where she was going. She was so embarrassed ___'I can't believe I called the host club cute'___ she thought oblivious to the small boy behind her jump up onto the roof. Haruhi finally stopped running and looked around to see were she was and realized she was in between the back of the building and school dojo._

_"what are you doing here" a voice asked from behind her. Haruhi turn around and saw Chika._

_"oh its you" she said stupidly._

_"ya its me and I thought I asked you a question" Chika said sounding pissed off._

_"oh, I trying to hide from the host club" Haruhi said._

_"why"_

_"my friends showed up and made me say something I'm regretting"_

_"what did you say"_

_"none of you business"_

_"well I guess I won't help you hide then"_

_"I don't need to hid any more there not following me" just then Huni jump off the side of the roof away from them and yelled._

_"HARU-CHAN" Haruhi froze and Chika smirked._

_"OK maybe I do need to hide" Haruhi said._

_"That's what I thought now tell me what you said then I'll help you" Chika said not noticing Huni jump back onto the roof. Huni sighed ___'this isn't going any where, he's teasing her, what an idiot' ___he thought. so he decided to used plan b. so he pushed a planter off the roof, right above Haruhi._

_"Haruhi look out" Chika yelled and tackled her to the floor._

_"what" Haruhi asked shocked she looked over to where she was standing before and saw the smashed planter. At first she was shock then she realized Chika was one top of her and with his left hand on her upper thigh, his right hand on her chest, his face in the crook of her neck, and his left leg rubbing up against her crouch. Haruhi's face turned bright red and Chika sat up and looked at her. At some point his glasses fell off the sun was behind him shading his face and making his hair look even more silkier and shiner than before, and his mouth was parted slightly._

_Huni was on the roof trying not to laugh his ass off at the sight. Then he pulled out a camera and took a few pic's. Right then Chika realized his position and blushed. He shot strait of her, beat red, and yelled "SORRY". Haruhi sat up "its OK Chika you saved me from being hit so thank you" Haruhi said in the most cutest, girly est, shy girl voice ever, her face still I light pink._

_"ye-yeah I won-wonder how tha-tha-that fell in the first pl-place" Chika shuddered._

_"Yeah wait isn't Huni-Senpai coming"_

_"his name is Mitsukuni not Huni"_

_"he asked me to call him Huni so I'm calling him Huni"_

_"whatever, what do you thing of him anyway"_

_"Hm, I don't know a friend"_

_Huni decided the conversation was taking to long so he jump of the side of the roof and shouted "HARU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU" they both froze._

_"Come on" Chika said grabbing Haruhi's Hand and pulling her to the garden._

_"where are we going" Haruhi asked._

_"were hiding from Mitsukuni"_

_"oh OK, where"_

_"the garden"_

_"will he find us there"_

_"not if we go far enough to were even the gardeners don't go"_

_"how big is this garden"_

_"Huge"_

_"Fun"_

_"Yup"_

_as soon as they entered the maze Huni started laughing his ass off, just in time for the host club to walk up._

_"Huni-Senpai, what are you doing up there" Tamaki asked._

_"uh, reading" Huni responded._

_"so that wasn't Haruhi and Chika we just saw run into the maze" Kyouya said._

_"uh, I thought Haruhi was with you guys" Huni lied._

_"Huni did you help him even though we told you not to" Tamaki asked sounding pissed._

_"yes but please don't kick me out of the host club" Huni begged._

_"Huni-Senpai I told you if you help him I would kick you out of the host club" Tamaki said._

_"NO PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT OF THE HOST CLUB I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPTEN JUST PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT" Huni screamed grabbing onto Tamaki's leg now crying._

_"fine but tell us what happened" Tamaki said. Huni explain what happened and show the club the pictures._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: sorry it took so long to write school and all. But please tell me what you think. I left you at a cliff hanger so I'll try to post soon but I needed to finish my HW and didn't know when I'd be able to type again so I just wrote till they found out and stop sorry)**_


	11. The Maze

**(A/N: yeah new chapter hope you like it DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB if I did Tamaki would not win Haruhi)**

* * *

><p>Chika Finds Out<p>

The Maze

_last chapter_

_**as soon as they entered the maze Huni started laughing his ass off, just in time for the host club to walk up.**_

_"**Huni-Senpai, what are you doing up there" Tamaki asked.**_

_"**uh, reading" Huni responded.**_

_"**so that wasn't Haruhi and Chika we just saw run into the maze" Kyouya said.**_

_"**uh, I thought Haruhi was with you guys" Huni lied.**_

_"**Huni did you help him even though we told you not to" Tamaki asked sounding pissed.**_

_"**yes but please don't kick me out of the host club" Huni begged.**_

_"**Huni-Senpai I told you if you help him I would kick you out of the host club" Tamaki said.**_

_"**NO PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT OF THE HOST CLUB I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPTEN JUST PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT" Huni screamed grabbing onto Tamaki's leg now crying.**_

_"**fine but tell us what happened" Tamaki said. Huni explain what happened and show the club the pictures.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11:<em>

_WITH CHIKA AND HARUHI_

_Chika dragged Haruhi for what seemed like forever they had all ready pasted the center of the maze and was still going. Soon the walls of the maze started to look as though they hadn't been trimmed in years and it belonged in a horror movie. The Young couple wondered into the Maze to test there bravery and a murderer jumps out. There never seen again that's what Haruhi though of._

_"were almost there Haruhi-Senpai" Chika told her._

_"this place is creepy"_

_"i know just wait it gets creepier"_

_"fun"_

_"yup but if you don't want Mitsukuni or Takashi finding us we got to keep going"_

_"i know but do you even know where your going"_

_"uh"_

_"Chika you got us lost didn't you"_

_"its your fault"_

_"what how is this my fault"_

_"your the one that needs to hide"_

_"no one said you needed to help me in the first place" Chika stopped running and looked at her._

_"listen after awhile Takashi or Mitsukuni will find us and we'll be save OK"_

_Haruhi sigh. They kept going in silence for a wail and eventually they reached a clearing with I large willow tree. The branches hanging over just like a curtain. The perfect hiding spot._

_"Here we are" Chika said deciding they should stop because Haruhi looked tired._

_"you weren't kidding when you said it get's creepier"_

_"you think I would lie to you"_

_"No I thought you were trying to scare me"_

_"same difference"_

_"did you just say 'same difference'"_

_"ya why"_

_"nothing I just thought only Yuki and Miyuki used that"_

_"you mean you thought only commoners used that. But I use it to I only really worry about martial arts NOT grammar"_

_"whatever"_

_they sat there for a few moments before._

_"so" they said and the same time._

_"you first" they said in unison again._

_"you go first Haruhi-Senpai" Chika said._

_"um OK, so what do you like to do when you bored" Haruhi asked._

_"ha I was going to ask you that, but I like to do martial arts and you"_

_"read"_

_"ah"_

_"ya"_

_"so"_

_"so"_

_"what do ya want to do"_

_"don't know"_

_"why don't you show me some of you martial arts moves"_

_"you me teach you or show you a few"_

_"ether or"_

_"then stand up I'll teach you"_

_"OK"_

_"wait do you even want to learn martial arts"_

_"well I've been looking for classes but there all so expensive, so ya"_

_"why don't you ask Mitsukuni or Takashi"_

_"i don't think they'll take me seriously"_

_"true after all you are the hosts ___little princess___"_

_"don't call me a princess"_

_"whatever"_

_so Chika trained Haruhi for a few hours until they decided they needed a break. So they sat down realized the sun was setting and the host's hadn't found them yet. They looked at each other both thinking the same thing '___they were lost'___._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: can not tell you how easy it would have been to turn that it to a kiss scene. Sorry this took so long I had it typed and was about to save when my computer shut off so I had to restart sorry. Plz review)**_


	12. Meeting Myah

**(A/N: DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB if I did Tamaki would have left with Eclair and NEVER came back but the Host's would live on with out him. Hi Mew Mew Panda Chan I LOVE your story 'Who Changed Chika' Keep writing Myah! Tittle only has to do with the end!)**

Chika Found Out

Meeting Myah

_last chapter_

_"**um OK, so what do you like to do when you bored" Haruhi asked.**_

_"**ha I was going to ask you that, but I like to do martial arts and you"**_

_"**read"**_

_"**ah"**_

_"**ya"**_

_"**so"**_

_"**so"**_

_"**what do ya want to do"**_

_"**don't know"**_

_"**why don't you show me some of you martial arts moves"**_

_"**you me teach you or show you a few"**_

_"**ether or"**_

_"**then stand up I'll teach you"**_

_"**OK"**_

_"**wait do you even want to learn martial arts"**_

_"**well I've been looking for classes but there all so expensive, so ya"**_

_"**why don't you ask Mitsukuni or Takashi"**_

_"**i don't think they'll take me seriously"**_

_"**true after all you are the hosts **___**little princess**___**"**_

_"**don't call me a princess"**_

_"**whatever"**_

_**so Chika trained Haruhi for a few hours until they decided they needed a break. So they sat down realized the sun was setting and the host's hadn't found them yet. They looked at each other both thinking the same thing '**___**they were lost'**___**.**_

_Chapter 12_

_~WITH THE HOST'S~_

_"AHAHAHAH Huni-Senpai what have you done you've made your younger brother... to my Haruhi... Chika.. Haruhi" the idiot host club king screamed before fainting, still murmuring about Chika and Haruhi._

_"i didn't mean for them to fall into that position" Huni said._

_"so then why'd you take pictures" Hikaru asked._

_"because I was going to give it to Haru-Chan and Chika-Chan after they got married so they could have a memory of there first moment" Huni said with a pussy cat smile __**(:3), **__squint eye's, stars all around him, and his hands in fist against his cheeks and arms going down his chest. Hikaru started to twitch, his hair covered his eyes and then he ran way with Kaoru following close behind. Mori blushed said a very high pitched 'uh' and ran into the dojo. Tamaki on the floor pailed. And Kyouya kept writing things into his note book._

_"well Huni-Senpai looks we have to find Haruhi and Chika, come on" Kyouya said and started walking into the maze with __Huni following._

_WITH KAORU_

__'oh crap I lost him'___ Kaoru thought. He had been chasing Hikaru trying calm him down some where. Now he was sitting on a bench in a commoner park when he header a voice coming from behind him._

_"Hikaru what are you doing here" a very cute voice said._

_"I'm Kaoru" he turned around and saw Yuki "where's Yuki" he asked._

_"sorry, and Yuki's standing right if frount of you now Miyuki ran off some where"_

_"oh sorry" he apologized._

_"its OK" she said sitting next to him "so where's Hikaru"_

_"same as Miyuki"_

_"HE HE HE be both lost our twins so wanna replace my twin for a while and get some Ice cream"_

_"sure" Kaoru said blushing. The to of them got up and walked over to the ice cream stand._

_WITH HIKARU_

_Hikaru ran from the group he new Kaoru was following but he didn't care he was a upset that he had more competition. First Tono, then his own brother, then Mori, then Kasanova, and now Chika, life sucks. Hikaru ran as fast as he could he turned a counter and ran into something._

_"ow" a females voice said "sorry" she said. Hikaru looked up and blushed he say the most beautiful girl ever sitting right in front of him. She was in a Gothic Lolita dress. She had dish water blond hair that went just past her shoulders and had side bangs. She had the most beautiful sea blue eye's. She had a perfect body and perfect porcelain skin. "sorry" she yelled her voice was just as perfected as the way she looked._

_"um are you okay" she asked when he didn't answer. He didn't answer again she started to wave her hand in front of her face that snapped him out of it._

_"oh sorry um..." Hikaru started._

_"Myah" She told him._

_"oh sorry, Myah, I'm Hikaru" he said and gave her his hand to shake it. She toke his hand and blushed._

_"nice to meet you" she said. Hikaru helped her to her feet both still blushing._

_"so why are you dressed like that Myah" he asked hesitating on her name._

_"oh I dress like this everyday" she said._

_"why"_

_"because I like to dress like this cos play dresses are cuter"_

_"you should she my mother's designs you'd love them"_

_"who's your mother"_

_"Hitachin"_

_"your mother's Mrs. Hitachin"_

_"ya why"_

_"i have like all her dresses I like love her closes line"_

_"really, you know you should be one of her models your good looking enough for it"_

_"really"_

_"ya"_

_"your to sweet"_

_"I'm telling the truth. so do you wanna go get some sushi or something my treat"_

_"um sure" she said blushing. The two of them walked over to a sushi shop and started to talk._

_**(A/N: ha ha ha Myah I put you in the story. I need 3 more name's though if you have any Ideas for names plz tell me (girl names Japanese. American, french something) Plz reviewer)**_


	13. An unexpected twist Ushishishi

**(A/N: I did not write this chapter on my own Mew Mew Panda Chan/ Myah wrote the Yaoi parts which was most of it DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB)**

**Chika Finds Out**

**An unexpected twist (Ushishishi)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>last chapter<strong>_

_"**Myah" She told him.**_

_"**oh sorry, Myah, I'm Hikaru" he said and gave her his hand to shake it. She toke his hand and blushed.**_

_"**nice to meet you" she said. Hikaru helped her to her feet both still blushing.**_

_"**so why are you dressed like that Myah" he asked hesitating on her name.**_

_"**oh I dress like this everyday" she said.**_

_"**why"**_

_"**because I like to dress like this cos play dresses are cuter"**_

_"**you should she my mother's designs you'd love them"**_

_"**who's your mother"**_

_"**Hitachin"**_

_"**your mother's Mrs. Hitachin"**_

_"**ya why"**_

_"**i have like all her dresses I like love her closes line"**_

_"**really, you know you should be one of her models your good looking enough for it"**_

_"**really"**_

_"**ya"**_

_"**your to sweet"**_

_"**I'm telling the truth. so do you wanna go get some sushi or something my treat"**_

_"**um sure" she said blushing. The two of them walked over to a sushi shop and started to talk.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

_WITH KYOUYA AND HUNI_

_**Shadie's Part**_

_"Kyo-Chan where do you think they are" Huni asked_

_"i don't know Senpai" Kyouya respond pushing up his glasses._

_"I think their over there"Huni yelled running in run direction._

_"Huni-Senpai wait" Kyouya yelled startling after him. Kyouya ran having no idea were he was going. Kyouya stopped running when he looked up and realize he was at the beginning of the maze. He pushed up his glasses and started to walk back to the club room '___Huni will find Haruhi'___ he though. He tripped on something when he looked over to see the idiot host king himself ___still___ laying on the floor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MyahMew Mew Panda Chan's Part**_

_Kyouya got down on his knees and bent over Tamaki in order to wake him. Before putting his hands on the idiot king he looked down at him. Tamaki's face was contorted in light pain, he sighed quietly and grimaced in sadness. Somehow that look upon his face... ___pained___... Kyouya. But why did he care if Tamaki was depressed over his Haruhi. He didn't!.. but somehow he did. That thought annoyed Kyouya and he put his hand on Tamaki and shook him. Almost immediately Kyouya took his hand away in surprise. When Kyouya had made contact with Tamaki's shoulders he felt a rush of long hidden emotions flood out.___ No, this cannot be happening!___ Kyouya told himself firmly. Tamaki grumbled something softly __and Kyouya bent down to hear more clearly. 'Haruhi' he said softly and Kyouya finally couldn't hold back. The pain was to intense. The raw emotions began to flow out in one messy jumble. he felt so many things for Tamaki; anger, jealousy (since he was just___ so___ in love with Haruhi), friendship, happiness, sadness, but most of all he felt pain staking, bitter sweet... ___love___. He looked down, heart throbbing, and began to Inch closer to the idiot kings face, when they were so close that Kyouya could feel his breath on his face Tamaki's eyes opened and he looked up at Kyouya. Kyouya yelped and jumped shock. Tamaki's crystal blue eyes grew wide with puzzlement and he said, "Kyouya? What's wrong?"_

_"Um... it's um... nothing" Kyouya's face reddened and he averted his eyes, clearing his throat awkwardly. _

_"Ah... well okay... so since you're back that means... Haruhi's back?" his voice grew thick with anticipation. A deep anger flared within Kyouya and he stared painfully at Tamaki._

_"what's wrong?" he asked Kyouya uneasily, never seeing that kind of reaction from him before._

_"Its always about ___her___ isn't it? I swear to god, she's the only thing your freakin' care about!" Kyouya shrieked, clenching his fists in pure rage._

_"K-Kyouya... what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Tamaki asked, taken aback by Kyouya's anger._

_"I'm ___jealous___ you idiot! how blind can you possibly be?"_

_"Why are you jealous?"_

_"Because I... I... I LOVE YOU GOD DAMNIT!" _

_"What?" Tamaki's mouthy fell open from shock before being hit with an understanding. Kyouya ___loved ___him... and Tamaki felt a pang of some new surfacing emotion, a new realization that he ___loved ___him back._

_"Kyouya... if I would have known... I love you to... I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it... mph___!"___ Tamaki could say know more do to the fact he was thrust against a wall and glomped by Kyouya. Kyouya smiled shyly, Tamaki doing the same, before leaning into a long awaited (and deserved) kiss. The kiss started off simple and sweet, allowing them to adjust to this new feeling, but slowly became more heart pounding. Tamaki felt a pressure on his lips, Kyouya's tongue, and parted his lips allowing Kyouya to explore his mouth. They kissed each other greedily, enjoying themselves to the fullest. Kyouya ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair and Tamaki slid his arms around his neck, deepening there kiss. They came back to the real world when they heard a high pitched 'MOE!'. When they looked to see who made that noise came from they saw one of Haruhi's clients sprawled out on the floor (due to fainting), her nose still bleeding._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: sorry it took so long to write this I'm writing a new fanfic but don't worry I'm still working on this one. And sorry about Myah's Yaoi obsessiveness)**_


	14. Mori's Confession

**(A\N: ahhahahh sorry I havent posted I've been working on my other fanfic and ill be posting that soon sorry Myah jumbled up my story a bit so I've been thinking of the new plot. And it doesn't help I forgot my password so I spend a freaking hour getting that fixed even though its only suppose to take 5 freaking minutes then after I got my password fixed I zone out and I was to pissed to post this chapter and had it done for like 2 months. So sorry for being soooo stupid. If you didn't like the last chapter I can write a reversed ending so tell me if you didn't like it.)**

**Mori's confession**

_**last chapter:**_

_"**Why are you jealous?"**_

_"**Because I... I... I LOVE YOU GOD DAMNIT!" **_

_"**What?" Tamaki's mouthy fell open from shock before being hit with an understanding. Kyouya **___**loved **___**him... and Tamaki felt a pang of some new surfacing emotion, a new realization that he **___**loved **___**him back.**_

_"**Kyouya... if I would have known... I love you to... I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it... mph**___**!"**___** Tamaki could say know more do to the fact he was thrust against a wall and glomped by Kyouya. Kyouya smiled shyly, Tamaki doing the same, before leaning into a long awaited (and deserved) kiss. The kiss started off simple and sweet, allowing them to adjust to this new feeling, but slowly became more heart pounding. Tamaki felt a pressure on his lips, Kyouya's tongue, and parted his lips allowing Kyouya to explore his mouth. They kissed each other greedily, enjoying themselves to the fullest. Kyouya ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair and Tamaki slid his arms around his neck, deepening there kiss. They came back to the real world when they heard a high pitched 'MOE!'. When they looked to see who made that noise came from they saw one of Haruhi's clients sprawled out on the floor (due to fainting), her nose still bleeding.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

_WITH TAMAKI AND KYOUYA_

_Tamaki and Kyouya stared at the girl in shock. The let go of each other a walked over to the fainted girl worrying how they were going to explain this to her. Nether of the boys noticed the girl who was standing in the shadows crying. Miyuki curled up in a ball. Her tears running down her face. She had emitted it to her self. she wasn't a clueless girl like Haruhi. she was perfectly aware of her feelings and now she wished she wasn't. She knew she loved Kyouya and now she had just witnessed him making out with another guy. She was depressed she wanted to go home and find her twin. tell her what happened and just cry to her. '___Yuki___' she thought '___Yuki will always be there for me right. she'll comfort me if I go tell her right'___ she asked her self. Miyuki got up and turned to leave but she ran into a brick wall. She started to fall over but the wall caught her. She opened her eyes and saw what she ran into wasn't a brick was but the host clubs 'wild' type member Takashi Morinozuka._

_"Sorry" she said and started to wipe her eyes when Mori embraced her._

_"you don't have to apologies I saw Tamaki and Kyouya two and I know you liked Kyouya so I'm sorry you had to go through that" Mori said suddenly very talkative. Miyuki didn't know what it was but she felt very safe around Mori and she started to cry into his chest. She header him say something but couldn't exactly make out the words._

_"what" she looked up at him and asked._

_"i-i-i I love you Mi-Miyuki will you go um go uh go out with me" Mori asked. Miyuki stared at him in shock she wasn't expecting this '___is he asking my out to try and make me feel better___' she asked herself then she saw the deep crimson blush on Mori's face and knew he was really asking her out because he really liked her. She smiled up at him and blushed._

_"o-OK Mori" she said._

_"can you call me Takashi -... if you want to that is" He said the blush now reaching his neck._

_"OK, Takashi" she said and laid her head on his chest._

_Mori looked down and her and smiled. He really did like her when she had come into the host club earlier he couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful and even though they were twins and looks exactly alike he still though Miyuki was the More beautiful one. When he was walking by and saw Tamaki and Kyouya he was shocked then he saw Miyuki crying and felt the urge to destroy what ever it was that made her cry until he realized it was Kyouya then all he could do was comfort her._

_Mori glanced over at Tamaki and Kyouya to see Kyouya picking up the fainted girl to take her to the nurse. He knew they __would have to walk by them to get to the nurses office so he let go of Miyuki he looked down at her now confused face and said._

_"Tamaki is coming we should move" he said not wanting to say the name of the one who made her cry. Miyuki nodded and the two of them walked off to the dojo together._

* * *

><p><em>WITH MITSUKUNI<em>

_Huni jump up as high as he could to see if he could spot Haruhi or Chika when he saw nothing he ran deeper into the maze jumping over the walls to same time and prevent getting lost. He was getting worried the sun was setting and he still hadn't found Haruhi or Chika. '___where are they'___ he thought to himself._

_**(A\N: sorry its taking sooooo long plz review. Your reviews are food for my mind and my mind is very hungry. i'll see if i can remember to save haruhi and Chika next chappie)**_


	15. Haruhi's Been Kidnaped

**A\N: hey sorry I haven't updated is what 5 months my lap top broke but I'm going to start posting again and continue my kuroshitsiju fan fic to but I'm really sorry. Ok after so long you most likely don't want to read the authors note so I'll get started.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Ouran high school host club.**

* * *

><p>You Lost Haruhi!<p>

With Chika and Haruhi

Chika and Haruhi stood up worried now.

"Hold on for one second, Haruhi" Chika said then jumped into the air.

"I saw mitsuni, stay here and I'll go get him" Chika said and jumped away. Chika jumped over a few hedges till he reached Huni.

"Where's Haru-Chan" Huni asked.

"Come on, I told her to wait over here while I came to get you" Chika said bouncing off to where he left Haruhi, Huni following close behind.

* * *

><p>With Haruhi<p>

Haruhi looked around and realized how creepy her surroundings really were _'with Chika here this place seemed beautiful but alone it's kind of creepy. What's taking Chika so long anyway' _Haruhi thought not paying any attention to the dark shadow behind her. It was dark and the sun had, set she still didn't notice the figure behind her as it inched closer _'maybe I should go look for him' _she thought getting up. She started to walk away when the dark shadow came from behind and grabbed her. Haruhi let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

><p>With Huni and Chika<p>

They were so close. Probably two or three jumps away when they hear the scream. They speed up and rushed behind the curtain of the weeping willow Haruhi and Chika had been hiding behind. But no one was there. Chika and Huni looked at each other with fear filled eyes.

"Haruhi" they scream running around looking for her. They jumped as high as they could to see if they could spot her. They called and called for her for what seemed like forever but received no answer.

"We'll have to find the host club" Huni said finally turning to the frantic Chika.

"Why" Chika asked.

"They can help" Huni said.

"The only one of them that can help is probably Takashi" Chika said rolling his eyes.

"Kyo-Chan has his own private police force and they can help" Huni said.

"And the others" Chika asked.

"We need help of any kind right now" Huni answered.

"I guess your right" Chika agreed with his brother and the two bounced off to find the hosts.

* * *

><p>After they found the guys (and girls)<p>

"Haruhi's been kidnapped" every one screamed in shock when Huni told them. Chika hid in the back of the room he blamed himself for leaving her alone

"Are you sure" Miyuki asked.

"Ya maybe she saw a snake and just hauled ass out of there" Yuki added.

"Dummies Haruhi's not afraid of snakes" Karou said. Hikaru turn to Myah to explain who they were taking about when she said "are you sure, Haruhi's not one to get kidnapped so easily"

"Yeah I guess but… wait… how would you know" Karou asked.

"Dummy this is Myah she, Haruhi, Miyuki, Shocolate and I have been friend since like forever" Yuki told him.

"Duh" Miyuki added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahhh Shocolate (show – co – lot) I wish she was here she would have had the guys who took Haruhi by the scruff of their necks by now" Myah said.

"Oft- no Haruhi would be here and they'd be dead" Miyuki said.

"Your both wrong she wouldn't have been taken in the first place" Yuki said earning true's from the other girls. Suddenly Haruhi and a short girl came bursting in through the double doors.

"Did you _have_ to scare me like that" Haruhi asked pissed off.

"Yes, yes I did" the small girl answered.

* * *

><p><strong>(A\N: sorry I had a volley ball game to get to so I kind of stopped typing I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I'm writing a <strong>**Tales of Symphoina**** fan fic I won't be putting it up on for a while but I thought I'd give you a heads up its called '****Elfen****' and they're going to be some pretty long chapters but quick summary: Elfen was two years old when her mother and her were separated by the Desian's and right after she finds her mother, Anna, again Anna dies. Dirk and Lloyd find her and take her in. what happen in the journey of regeneration with the hot headed half-elf Elfen.)**


End file.
